


No Matter What

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: In Advent Children, Elena and Tseng are captured by Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz to be tortured and interrogated for the whereabouts of Jenova's head. They make it out for the big finale, but this is a fly-on-the-wall glimpse into how Elena stayed determined to escape. (Torture referenced but not depicted.)





	No Matter What

Elena had no idea how long the three men had kept her and Tseng there. An hour, maybe. They had only just delivered Jenova's head to a secure location, and already they were captured and tortured to find it. She stopped for a moment, breathless and exhausted but — she couldn't stop now. Elena slammed her foot against the rusted hinge of her cell door for the millionth time, getting a shout that wasn't Tseng's for a change.

"Would you just shut her up!" It must have been the other skinny one with longer hair, not the one in charge. Yazoo, based on reports.

Taking a few shaky breaths, she yelled back. "Come in here and make me!" She'd broken the chair in there hours ago trying to make a weapon, and it worked.

They wouldn't expect her to have a sharp chair leg when they came in. Hopefully it was Loz, the big quiet one. A surprise attack was her best bet in taking him down. Loz hovered by the barred window in the doorway, grunting in acknowledgement. Elena hid the makeshift weapon behind her, unwilling to put it down. She'd need every second.

"What's the matter?" Her muscles screamed, pain signalling everywhere from her first round of torture. She wasn't foolish enough to think it was the last. "Scared of an opponent who isn't restrained?"

_Just open the door._ A few seconds passed and he stepped back, walking away. "Coward! Get _back_ here!" With each word, she beat against the door again, looking for any weak point.

They would get out of here. She rested her forehead against the cool metal of the door, just catching her breath. Only for a second. Tseng needed her. They would get out of here. No matter what it took.


End file.
